falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Pitt bugs
Multi-platform * Installing The Pitt may cause user placed map markers to cease functioning correctly in a large area around Megaton, Meresti trainyard, Agatha's house, the Bethesda Ruins and Wheaton Armory. An example of this is the map markers send the player in the opposite direction or halfway around the map when the marker is set a few feet away. Also when you go in to Megaton itself, even if you've previously 100% explored it, the bottom 1/4 of the map may be blacked out and when you go by the women's washrooms, the whole Megaton map reverts to "unexplored" status. * Various NPCs can lose their voice in "real-time" dialogue after a certain point. They will still mouth the words and be subtitled, and will have their voice acting in conversations with the player. * When you enter the mill and kill slaves who are working with an auto axe they suddenly can turn invisible they only turn visible again when you killed them. * When entering Haven and talking to Ashur for a quest objective, Ashur may stop talking mid-conversation, and you will exit the speech box. He will then continuously say "Don't let me keep you". This will prevent you from speaking to him again. You can't leave the house after this bug has occurred. There are only two ways to leave, the first way is to reload the game to before you talked to Ashur. If you accidentally saved AFTER speaking to Ashur, the only way to get out of his house is to kill him and take the baby. * Upon reaching the bridge you encounter at the start, if you jump onto the rocks below and start getting irradiated, then quickly fast-travel back up, you will not be able to cross the bridge. This is because after fast traveling, it registers the bridge as the rocks, making the bridge extremely irradiated. Attempting to cross the bridge will kill you. * Sometimes in first person, (notably in the steelyard but other locations as well) the auto axe may disappear completely when in use and when you bring up your Pip-Boy everything but the screen will be gone. Equipping and re-equipping the auto axe solves this problem. PC only * Your game may suddenly exit to the desktop even if not in the Pitt because of video error in the Pitt. The only fix is to get an ultimate or collector's edition and copy the Pitt from it and remove your broken the Pitt. Do not overwrite old the Pitt when doing this delete old the Pitt first. * It is possible that upon first use of the auto axe the audio will play the sound of the axe being started, constantly repeating throughout use. This sound takes the place of the normal sounds of the axe blades spinning. So far there is no solution to this problem. * Sometimes after the third fight in The Hole, if you don't retrieve your gear, then complete all three quests, it is no longer in the footlocker. * There is a possibility that after downloading or re-downloading The Pitt, areas within the steelyard will desolidify allowing the player clip through and get outside the area of the map with ease, though when getting higher in the Steel Mill, it becomes impossible with the loss of footing higher up making certain ingots impossible to locate. The only way to fix this problem is either to leave the area and reenter or to replace your Pitt download. * After exiting Haven after kidnapping Marie, if you pull out the Infiltrator while near the northwest corner of the map, the game won't render the barrel of the gun, and will in turn freeze your game. Xbox 360 only * Confirmed that it works on the Xbox 360 GOTY edition, with all the content installed, and if you had Wernher conceal a gun on you, in theory it should work with the knife as well, any way, go through the door after all your gear is stolen, drop your weapon and ammunition, (don't move any more than needed, if you see the raider interrogating the three slaves the door will lock behind you) turn around and head back through the door, then go through it again, drop your weapon and ammunition, then repeat the process, do it as many times as you wish, be careful though, the game might freeze on you, not only do you get all the ammunition and guns you dropped, but when you retrieve your stuff, you will find a bunch of 32. pistols and ammunition in your locker. * 360 GOTY Edition. Two iron ingots will be missing completely.(that's a total of 98 after collecting last few in abandoned part of steel mill that's accessible upon return). FIX; once you climb back through the hole in chain link fence (only made by trog after you head back to hand them in) backtrack to the slaves body by the door, where you find the 1st few and the missing two should spawn in mid air and drop next to the body. Category:The Pitt Category:Fallout 3 bugs de:The Pitt Bugs